RID2: Sky-Bytes Brigade Part 1
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID 2 Episode 7: Sky-Byte attempts to please Galvatron with some new crew members...


**  
Episode 7  
Sky-Bytes Brigade Part 1  
***Another VERY anime episode***  
  
**  
IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!!!  
It had been a very long time since Galvatron had thrown one of his infamous fits. So long that Sky-Byte had almost forgotten what they looked like.   
Of course, it was hard to forget one.  
IT'S *stomp* JUST *stomp* NOT *stomp* Fair! Galvatron continued to slam his foot into the ground, leaving very large craters in their wake.  
I spend all this time building up my forces, refining my plans, and preparing for the ultimate attack, and THEN Cryotek has to show up and the AUTOBOTS DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!!!! I WASN'T EVEN IN THE LAST TWO EPISODES!!!!  
Please sir, calm down! Sky-Byte pleaded. Scourge, the Commandos, and the Predicon goons all backed away. They knew what was next.  
Do you know who they sent to stop us on the last raid? Galvatron demanded.  
Yes sir, it was-  
SKID-Z AND TOWLINE! THEY SENT SKID-Z AND TOWLINE TO STOP US! USSS!!!!!!  
The three Predicon stooges wisely took the opportunity to run for it.  
Scourge backed himself into a corner. Please sir, calm down! the black robot stammered.  
Don't blow up the base again like you did last time! Sky-Byte pleaded.  
Galvatron, flames spewing out of every facial orifice, finally started breathing normally again, then turned his back. Yes, you are both right... he said quietly. Then again a thought struck him.  
*Chibi Image Bubble: Galvatron in corner while Cryotek laughs*  
Why that two timing stuck up son of a Markonian- SCOURGE!  
Yes Lord Galvatron? Scourge stammered.   
Take the Decepticons. Go and blow up something, ANYTHING! I DON'T CARE WHAT! Just cause some damage and GET THE AUTOBOTS TO NOTICE US!  
Now that's more like it! Armorhide slammed his fist together.  
Gladly, Lord Galvatron. Scourge bowed and disappeared, with the other Decepticons behind him.  
And as for you Sky-Byte...  
  
Go do something constructive. Just let me be for a while.  
Oh yes sir, absolutely, your great and mighty-  
GO AWAY BEFORE I BLOW YOU UP!  
Yes sir.  
Sky-Byte too disappeared, leaving Galvatron alone with the image of his thoughts.  
*Chibi Image Bubble: Same as before*  
  
  
Woah, I don't think I've ever seen old Galvy that mad before. Slapper muttered.  
Yeah, no kidding. Gas Skunk nodded. Ok, I vote we leave Pred Hq for a few days.  
But where would we go? Darkscream asked.  
How's Tahiti sound? Slapper suggested.  
... Nah. Gas Skunk shook his head.   
Slapper thought for a moment, then said, Well, how about LA, oh I've always wanted to go there and see Disneyland and-  
Shut up. Darkscream growled.  
What are you three plotting? Sky-Byte demanded, coming up behind the three Predicons.  
Oh, well Galvatrons really mad so we thought it would be a good idea to go on vacation for a few days and keep out of his faceplate and- OUCH! Sky-Byte hit Slapper before he could finish.  
No, you are not going anywhere! Sky-Byte said angrily.   
Why not? Darkscream whined.  
Because I need your help! Sky-Byte roared.  
Darkscream asked.  
I... I need your help.  
Now, it was very rare for Sky-Byte to admit he need help. It was even more rare to admit he needed the help of the other three Predicons. At the mention of these words, the three Predicons eyes went wide, then almost turned into hearts. We're needed! They sang happily in unison.  
*Sky-Byte sweat drops as the Preds turn Chibi and start dancing around, singing Sky-Byte need us!*  
SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!  
*The preds face fault*  
That's better. Sky-byte turned away. Galvatron is angry now because Cryotek keeps besting him, right?  
The Predicons nodded.  
So we need to find a way to make our forces better than Cryoteks troops, right?  
  
Well, I'm open to suggestions.  
How bout we get some cool power armor like Optimus has!  
Nah, we need a way to supercharge like the Autobot Brothers!  
No, I think we need a Decepticon Matrix.  
*Sky-Byte sweat drops*  
How about a utility belt?  
Snazzy outfits?  
Giant Exploding Tops of Death!  
Our own video game!  
Or maybe a cool way to combine like Omega Prime!  
Sky-Bytes sensors picked that up. he said thoughtfully as the three goons continued on.  
One of Magnus's really big guns?  
How bout a cool theme song.  
Or a catch phrase?  
A group of femmes!  
Maybe if we plastered Predicon symbols over everything...  
Cool poses!  
  
Our own Tv Show!  
Frank Welker doing our voices!  
Better action figures!  
THAT'S IT! Sky--Byte suddenly yelled.  
Better action figures?  
NO YOU IDIOTS! A second merge group! If we get another one,. then surly Galvatron will be pleased! Oh I am such a genius, I'm so glad I thought of it...  
The three smaller Predicons glanced at each other. Uhh, Sky-Byte? Slapper asked.  
  
Where are we gonna get Protoforms and sparks for them?  
Sky-Byte paused. *sweat drop* I hadn't thought of that...  
Darn, and it sounded like such a good idea too. Darkscream shrugged. Oh well.  
WAIT! I HAVE IT! Sky-Byte yelled.   
Have what? Gas Skunk asked.  
It's genius! Sky-Byte said, more to himself than anybody else. Pure poetry! Magnificent, fantastic, Brilliant even!  
But what is it? Darkscream demanded.  
We'll clone my spark! Sky-Byte shouted triumphantly.  
The three Predicons received a look of horror as a lone thought came upon them.  
*Chibi Image bubble: Six Sky-Bytes ranting, whining, doing what Sky-Byte does*  
NO SKY-BYTE! They all protested as one. That's a very bad idea!  
Nonsense, I won't hear of it. Sky-Byte turned. I'll need your help though.  
We're dead. Slapper whispered.   
If Sky-Byte heard him, he didn't care. Slapper, I will need your hacking skills. He began.  
That's what I'm good at! Slapper grinned.  
Gas Skunk, I'll need you to help me with design and construction.  
Finally, my skills are recognized!  
  
Yes Sky-Byte?  
I'll need you to be our coffee boy.  
*Darkscream face faults*  
Now come on, we've got work to do! Sky-Byte yelled, and ran off, dragging the three Predicons behind him.  
  
Excellent work Gas Skunk! Sky-Byte grinned. You did beautifully!  
I sure did! Gas Skunk was absorbed in himself, and his work. It's quite simple actually. This machine will download and copy your spark information to create an exact replicate.  
Then I take over and reprogram the spark so we don't have everyone exactly the same. Slapper interjected.  
Finally I can place them into the working prototypes we made. Darkscream ended.  
Sky-Byte said, tears streaming down his face. This is shear poetry!  
Yeah, whatever. Gas Skunk shrugged. Lets just do this, k?  
Umm, oh yes, of course. Sky-Byte stood next to the spark replicator.   
gas Skunk called.   
Both Slapper and Darkscream called at the same time.  
Sky-Byte looked at the Predicons with pride. Begin the procedure! He ordered, standing in front of the machine.  
Gas Skunk began pressing buttons. Beginning spark download system.  
Sky-Byte was forced to shut himself off as the copying began, so he completely missed the really big explosion.  
  
When Sky-Byte returned to consciousness, all he saw were a bunch of random parts lying around, and three Predicons huddled in a corner.  
What happened? Sky-Byte demanded.  
It's Slappers fault! Gas Skunk cried.  
No it's not, its Darkscreams! Slapper protested.  
What do you mean, I wasn't even over there! Darkscream stammered.  
WHAT HAPPENED??!!! Sky-Byte roared.  
The machine blew up... Gas Skunk looked at the floor.  
We did get two sparks though! Slapper tried to be cheerful.  
Sky-Byte stared at them. Only two?  
Yes... and uhh... they're complete copies. I wasn't able to hack them.  
Two sparks... both complete copies of mine?  
Well, we think so... but we can't be sure... Gas Skunk shook his head. I guess Galvatron will have to do with only two bots.  
No... He won't. Sky-Byte smiled. I may be able to get a combiner out of this yet.  
  
Rollbar yelled as explosions ripped through downtown Tokyo.  
Now THIS is fun! Armorhide roared as his mortar shells blew through a building.  
Scourge let loose a fearsome Barrage from his armored shoulder pads. Mega-Octane followed with a double blast of demolition power from the cannons on his back.  
All too easy. Scourge chuckled. Surely the Autobots will be coming to stop us now!  
Here they come! Ro-Tor called.  
Scourge clasped his hands together in anticipation of the battle. Who is it?  
  
Halt Scourge! Your rampage ends here!  
  
*Decepticons sweat drop*  
I think we need to tow some of these morons!  
...And Towline.  
*Bigger sweat drops*  
*Scourge: (Giant Head Syndrome to Skid-Z and Towline) GO AND FIND SOMEONE WORTHY OF OUR ATTENTION YOU LITTLE BRATS!  
Skid-Z and Towline ran off, long trails of smoke behind them.  
If Optimus Prime doesn't show up this time...  
Well, Scourge, anxious for a little attention are we? Ultra Magnus called, dropping from the sky.  
At last, a REAL challenge! Scourge drew his sword. Prepare to die Ultra Magnus!  
Ultra Magnus chuckled. Sorry, but I have no time for has-beens like you.  
*Decepticons sweat drop, Scourge face faults*  
I'll make you eat those words! Scourge roared.  
Big talk for an antique.  
THAT'S IT! Scourge charged Magnus in a fit of blind fury, sword drawn. Ultra Magnus chuckled, took his gun, and smashed Scourge with the butt of it.  
Why don't you just go home? Magnus asked sounding annoyed.  
Scourge got slowly to his feet, then turned. Now, you die... He hissed.  
Bring it. Magnus grinned in anticipation.  
But Scourge did not attack outright. Something different was happening. Energy gathered in his massive shoulder pads, collecting into a massive forefront of power.  
What the pit- Magnus took a surprised step backwards.  
Now. You. Die. Scourge repeated quietly., and then released a maelstrom of energy. Magnus had neither the time, nor the speed to get out of the way of the massive blast The energy smashed into his chest and sent Ultra Magnus flying backwards, where he smashed into the ground and left a 12 yard trench in his wake.  
Magnus slowly, but shakily got to his feet. You've learned some new tricks. He growled.  
And I'll do it again!  
As Scourge fired another blast, Optimus Prime appeared from a space bridge, and grabbed Magnus out of the way of the magnificent beam.  
Scourge roared. Excellent, finally, a REAL opponent!  
Optimus glanced at Magnus. He's ticked. He observed.  
No kidding! I think we need a little extra power. Shall we?  
  
Magnus and Prime grabbed each others hand, and suddenly Magnus's flipped around and merged with Optimus's. That was soon followed by the other hand, legs, and upper body to form one monster on the battlefield.  
Omega Prime! Scourge yelled gleefully. At last, a worthy opponent!  
Omega responded, and charged Scourge.  
  
Ahh, at last, Prime noticing my forces again. Galvatron smiled as he leaned back in his throne that he had made for himself long ago. He watched the battle unfold with glee on a large monitor that displayed the images of the fight.  
The battle was quick and decisive, which left a beaten Scourge and humiliated Ruination fleeing from Railracer and Omega Prime.  
But Galvatron didn't care. Rather, he was pleased. At least Optimus had noticed his forces this time.  
As he watched Omega Prime separate into Ultra Magnus and Optimus, he leaned forward, eager to hear what they would say.  
Not bad. Ultra Magnus laughed. But I think Cryotek would have been more of a challenge.  
*Galvatron face faults*  
NOOOOOOOO! I HATE Cryotek! I HATE HIM!!!!!  
*Chibi image bubble: Cryotek still laughing at Galvatron*  
  
  
The boss is mad about something. Gas Skunk muttered as Galvatrons roar echoed through their command center.  
Yes indeed. Sky-Byte muttered. But not for much longer. Darkscream! Slapper! Have you finished designing their beast modes?  
Of course! Slapper called. We've already programed them in Come over here and take a look.  
Sky-Byte hurried over, eager to see what his new brigade would look like.  
He paused after he saw the first image.  
WHAT is THAT? He demanded pointing at a something that did not resemble any earth creature he knew of.  
Uhh... a shark?  
It has LEGS! And CLAWS!  
Your point?  
Ahh well, I guess it will do.... ACK! WHAT IS THAT????  
He pointed to a repulsive thing with many tentakills, and a face that even a mother couldn't love.  
A squid? Darkscream suggested.  
You're kidding me.  
And that ones a Piranha! Slapper pulled up an image of a vaguely fish like thing.  
With HANDS?  
Sky-Byte furiously looked through the remaining three. There was something that looked like it could almost be a Manta Ray, a turtle that could have easily passed for that Pokemon, Blastoise, and something that sort of resembled a shellfish.  
*Sky-Byte sweat drops*   
Wah- THESE AREN'T SEA ANIMALS! I wanted a troop of Sharks; these are.. Mutations! Ugly horrible freaks of your crazy mind!  
I thought all the extra claws looked cool... Slapper muttered apologetically.  
Whatever. Fine, just get the sparks in!  
They're ready! Gas Skunk called. Six sparks, just as you requested.  
  
But, uh I've got to warn you... That technology you employed isn't very stable...  
Fine, fine, just get them online! Sky-Byte was getting desperate. I want them finished before Scourge finds out!  
Ok, just give me a sec...  
Gas Skunk pushed some buttons and pulled out his spark container. Are we ready for them? He asked.  
Sky-Byte said excitedly. Just bring them online!  
Suit yourself. Gas Skunk muttered, then placed one spark in each container.  
Preparing to bring them online....  
  
YOU IDIOTS! Galvatron roared at the newly arrived Decepticons. WE'RE STILL NOT AS GOOD AS Cryotek!  
Scourge and the Decepticons hung their heads.  
Galvatron grabbed his handy-dandy custom made remote and replayed the image of Ultra Magnus talking again.  
SEE WHAT HE SAID? SEEEEEE????  
Sorry again.  
ITS *stomp* JUST *stomp* NOT *stomp* FAIR *stomp* Galvatrons fit had begun again.  
You're WORTHLESS Scourge! WORTHLESS! Galvatron roared. Scourge sighed, and Rollbar whispered to Movar Here we go again.  
Sky-Byte suddenly interrupted, appearing from nowhere with the Predicon goons. The Decepticons are worthless Galvatron! But trust me, and I'll have you back on top!  
How so Sky-Byte? Galvatron grumbled, willing to try anything now.  
Behold Galvatron, while Scourge was out making a fool of himself, I was back in my lab, creating the perfect warriors for you!  
Galvatron perked up. Perfect warriors? Tell me more Sky-Byte!  
Hahaha! With power and intelligence greater than all the Decepticons combined, I present, my AQUACONS!  
Six giant mutant sea creatures charged forward, and as one transformed.  
The massive black and green shelled turtle creature in the lead yelled out Barrage TERRORIZE!, and the angular turtle head came down to form a chest and a angular head came from the recesses beneath where the head was. As the front legs turned themselves into arms and hands, the rear legs disappeared behind hi back, leaving room for the robots legs to come down from the sides.  
With an Frenzy, TERRORIZE! the limbed white shark twisted upside down as the head became feet, the legs became arms, and the tail pulled backwards to reveal the head.  
The light green Piranha calmly commanded Aquarius, Terrorize. and transformed, the head becoming feet in the same manner as Frenzy, and the legs becoming arms, the tail moving down to reveal the head.  
Warstorm, Terrorize. The light red shelled creature said coldly, and transformed, the curved rear section coming down to form legs, and the legs and head pulling backwards to reveal a square head, and thick arms.  
The light yellow squid-creature called in a distinct, sharp, and definitely feminine voice Whiplash, Terrorize! The head came down to form an almost skirt-like waist section, and the tentacle became a decorative ornament on her back as soft arms, and gentle looking head were revealed.  
The final member, a light gray manta-ray called out in a second feminine voice, Seawing, Terrorize! Her wing-like fins became decorate ornaments on her back as the angular head came down and pulled apart to create legs, and the feet became her arms.  
Galvatron stood up and applauded. Well done Sky-Byte! Excellent! This more than I could have ever hoped for!  
Scourge glared at Sky-Byte. Trying to one up me again? He thought to himself. We'll see...   
Scourge demanded. How did you create these with no access to pods or sparks?  
Sky-Byte laughed again. Quite simple! We built the bodies from scratch, but for the sparks, we needed to find a way to create sparks that would be completely loyal to Galvatron, yet still stable enough for intelligence.  
Galvatron demanded. How did you do this?  
Why, to ensure complete loyalty, I took the most loyal spark here and cloned it! Mine, of course!  
*Galvatron face faults*  
Scourge laughed. So, I'll we're looking at is half a dozen copies of your ego? He asked.  
Of course not! Sky-Byte protested. Only one of them, Barrage, is a complete clone.  
Then what about the rest?  
I uh... Well, the spark cloning machine broke down after two, so we divided my spark into five pieces and gave it to them.  
Galvatron groaned. Please, tell me this is a sick joke Sky-Byte...  
What? I thought you would be pleased! Sky-Byte could have cried.  
Scourge shook his head. Sky-Byte, your Aquacons are nothing but worthless copies of yourself! They'll never stand up in combat!  
Want to bet on that Scourge? Sky-Byte demanded.  
Deal! I bet that my Decepticons can trash your Aquacons! Scourge roared.   
Galvatron leaned back in his throne with a smile on his face. This should be interesting.... He smiled.  
Sky-Byte turned to his small squad. Ok, you gonna let Scourge and his troops get away with calling you that? He demanded.  
Frenzy scratched his head in confusion. I'm not sure.  
Of course not! Warstorm roared.  
It seems the logical choice of action Aquarius drew his weapon.  
But they're so big and scary! Whiplash whined and ducked behind Seawing.  
Forget that. Barrage roared. Lets show them!  
Scourge laughed. Mega-Octane, destroy them.  
Mega-Octanes eyes flashed, then as one, he and his five troops charged forward. Five of the six Aquacons braced for attack. Whiplash retreated to behind Seawing again, and remain there, shaking.  
Frenzy charged forward, and tripped over his own feet. Rollbar laughed, and ran forward to claim the kill. He soon learned that though Frenzy was dumb and clumsy, but he was also a ferocious fighter when cornered. With a grab and a quick toss, Frenzy sent Rollbar flying.  
Seawing and Aquarius held their ground, each taking careful, well aimed shots at Ro-Tor and Movar, who were attempting to attack from the air. Seawing took a backwards step to avoid a shot, and almost tripped over Whiplash. Watch it! She cried.  
Oh I'm so sorry please forgive me Seawing! Whiplash cried, rivers streaming down her face as she grabbed onto Seawings leg and begged forgiveness.  
Forget it. Seawing muttered, re-aiming her blaster at Ro-Tor, who barely got out of the way.  
Warstorm charged Armorhide at full speed and ignoring both his own and Armorhides heavy laser cannons, simply used his fists to rip into the Decepticon. Armorhide roared and stumbled backwards against the onslaught of the furious Aquacon.  
Barrage and Mega-Octane charged and locked hand in combat in the center of the melee.  
Back off Decepticon! Barrage demanded.  
Make me. Mega-Octane challenged.  
Barrage shoved Mega-Octane backwards violently, and opened fire with both of the two heavy cannons on his back. Mega-Octane took the hits in the chest, cried out and stumbled backwards.  
Enough! Scourge called out. Decepticons, combine into Ruination! He turned towards Sky-Byte as the Decepticons merged. Can your Aquacons handle that?  
Of course they can! Sky-Byte laughed. Aquacons, show them what you've got!  
Barrage yelled.  
The five smaller Aquacons leapt into the air and transformed. Frenzy and Aquarius became arms, Whiplash and Warstorm legs, and Seawing transformed into a huge rifle cannon. Spiked hands attached to the arms, and spiked feet to the legs. Then the chest panel detached itself from Barrage back and swirled around to become the plating. Finally, as the limbs attached to the main body, a black monstrous head rocketed down from the sky and attached itself over Barrages head. As a final step, the newly created arms reached out and grabbed a massive black sword, and the gun that was Seawing in the other hand.  
Scourge gasped, and took a shocked step backwards.  
Sky-Byte pointed to his creation. I present to you, Black Depth!  
Scourge was furious. How dare you create a second combiner! This is a mere mockery of Ruination!  
Sky-Byte laughed. But Black Depth is better! Note that his sixth member forms a laser cannon.  
I could care less what it forms! Scourge roared. Ruination, DESTROY HIM!  
With pleasure. Ruination charged forward.  
I don't think so! Black Depth blocked Ruinations charge with his sword and pushed Ruination backwards.  
Ruination roared and brought his two large laser cannons to bear, and fired full blasts of each.  
Black Depth ducked, brought up Seawing, and fired one lone shot. The kickback almost tore the arm off of Black Depth, but the blast ripped through Ruinations hull. Ruination cried out and stumbled backwards. Taking the advantage, Black Depth charged and brought his spiked fist straight into Ruinations head. The head rocketed off its base, and the five Decepticons seemed to explode as Ruination fell apart, leaving five burning, lifeless hulks in the combiners place.  
Scourge gaped. Wha- How-  
Galvatron stood and applauded. Well done Sky-Byte! Your troops are great and powerful warriors! I am most impressed.  
Sky-Byte bowed low. I live only to serve.   
Eat that Scourge. He thought to himself.  
Galvatron turned. Are your troops ready for more? He asked.  
Of course! Sky-Byte smiled. They can take on anything!  
Then come! Galvatron called. We shall go show the Autobots that we are still the main villains here! Galvatron leapt into the air and transformed into his jet mode.  
Sky-Byte laughed triumphantly, and transformed. Come on, follow me! He called to Black Depth. Black Depth separated, and the six soldiers marched off, leaving Scourge alone with his beat-up comrades.  
Scourge watched them go, then turned away. I'll get you for this Sky-Byte.. He hissed as the other Predicons disappeared over the horizon...  
  
**-To be Continued  
  
**After note: Yes, its the Seacons! I don't think I really need to say who's who, its kinda obvious. I didn't intend for this to be a two-parter, but it kinda happened. So anyway, up next: What Sky-Byte didn't realize...  
Oh, I do just LOVE cliffhangers!  
Thanks to GodMagnusGold for helping with some of the names.  
ESPECIALLY Black Depth  
  
New stuff: Uhh, GodMagnusGold went and changed his name to RodimusPrimeC77. Also, the Predicon rant scene was expanded. Can you spot all the references?


End file.
